


Cream

by Stariceling



Category: One Piece
Genre: Community: 12daysofxxxmas, Food Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-21
Updated: 2007-12-21
Packaged: 2017-12-05 19:19:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stariceling/pseuds/Stariceling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little slip in the kitchen, but Zoro turns it into an opportunity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cream

**Author's Note:**

> Weirdly, the thing I like best about this fic is the idea of Zoro having callouses on his lips. Because wielding that third sword with his mouth and all. It would have been cool to explore that more.

“Can’t I just have a taste?”

Luffy was being too insistent, going so far as to hang on Sanji while he tried to whip cream to top the light cake he had made for Nami’s snack. He tugged on Sanji’s arm, bringing him off balance enough that Sanji had to jerk himself back up. The sudden movement caused cream to splash up out of the bowl he was holding, hitting Sanji in the face.

Sanji stopped to set the bowl down, feeling cream dripping down his cheek. He took a deep breath, let it out again, and then snapped and kicked Luffy out of his kitchen, literally.

“You can’t have anything!” Sanji called after his captain. It was somewhat satisfying to see Luffy land squarely on top of Zoro, who was napping on the deck nearby.

Zoro appeared in the doorway a moment later, looking supremely annoyed at Sanji kicking people around and disturbing his nap. His eyebrows went up in surprise. Apparently the sight of Sanji with cream splattered across his face was enough to silence whatever annoyed complaint he had been about to lodge.

“I didn’t think it would wake you up.” Sanji proceeded to ignore his crew-mate as he reached for a towel to wipe his face. Before he could raise the towel to wipe away the cream, Zoro trailed one finger across Sanji’s face. He sucked the cream off his finger nonchalantly as Sanji blinked at him, startled at the sheer audacity of the gesture.

When Zoro reached for more, Sanji swatted his hand away. “That is not for you.”

“You’re going to serve it to Nami like that?” Zoro leaned lazily against the counter, one arm still extended towards Sanji’s face.

“Of course not!”

“Then I can have it, right?” Zoro swiped up another bit of cream with the same finger and brought it to his mouth. Sanji could see the pink flash of Zoro’s tongue as he licked it up.

“Don’t drag your crap fingers across my face,” Sanji snapped. He crossed his arms, stubbornly maintaining his dignity in spite of the mess on his face.

“As you like.” Zoro took a handful of Sanji’s collar and darted close. He put his tongue out and licked at the remaining cream on Sanji’s cheek. The feeling of his warm wet tongue lapping at his cheek temporarily made Sanji unable to react. Zoro took advantage of his lapse in concentration to shift over just enough to plant a kiss on Sanji’s mouth.

“Thanks for the treat,” Zoro said smugly, releasing Sanji. He had a perfectly smug expression, like a cat who had gotten into the cream.

“That’s it?” Sanji was not about to submit to anybody, not in his own kitchen. He pushed Zoro back against the table, using one knee to hem the other man in. “I don’t think so.”

“Was there something you wanted?”

“Yeah.” Sanji stole kisses in payment for the cream Zoro had lapped up. When he kept kissing Zoro, long deliberate kisses, he found callouses on the other man’s lips.

“Sanji?” Luffy peeked in right when he was about to get really serious. “Are you still mad?”

“Hm?” Kissing Zoro had made him forget all about being angry. “Of course not.” Even as he spoke, Sanji felt Zoro slip out of his grasp and head for the door. “Where do you think you’re going?”

“To finish my nap.” Zoro shot back over his shoulder. He gave Sanji nothing more tangible than a smug smile in parting.

Luffy looked back and forth between them, but the tension between them went right over his head. He turn to Sanji with a bright, hopeful grin.

“Then can I have-”

“You still can’t have a snack.” Sanji had given out all the free ‘treats’ he wanted to for that afternoon.


End file.
